


Dream

by Lady_Firefly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firefly/pseuds/Lady_Firefly
Summary: The words in bold and italics are inner monologues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold and italics are inner monologues.

Sansa hasn’t cried once since she had come to Winterfell yesterday. She shed her tears back in the Vale and then promised herself she wouldn’t break down and would be strong for her parents. And that was what she was doing. _Even if it was breaking her damn heart to watch her precious big brother being lowered two and a half feet into the ground in a casket._

 

Sansa couldn’t look anymore. She averted her eyes and turned her head. At the same time, the person in the front of the small crowd standing diagonally from the family turned his face and her eyes fell on Jon Snow’s.

 

**_Oh, it’s been forever._ **

_~~~_

**_It’s been too long._ **

And yet when his eyes caught hers, why did it feel like they were back to where they were, back to who they were?

 

Jon knows it was not a dream that they were everything to each other. He was her first crush, first kiss. She was his first lay, first love. They were going to have a whole life together… babies, success, mansions and cars… the complete shenanigan.

 

Of course her mother didn’t approve. Besides everything else, they _were_ just teenagers.

 

Of course they ran off. Besides everything else, hormones _were_ rampant.

 

Jon still remembered her feet nudging his forearm, making his hands on the wheel unsteady. Her gorgeous, never-ending legs on glorious display by her short shorts. It was as if the whole air was intoxicated with heavy passion. Their immediate destination was a motel; their long-term plan undecided.

 

Obviously they had stopped at the big IKEA showroom on the edge of the town. It was Sansa’s go-to place for calming herself down; _everyone_ knew. She wanted to be a world famous interior decorator after Jon and her had had their 2.5 babies.

 

And obviously they had played young marrieds for the store clerks, because soon they were going to be. Sansa had blushed furiously and bounced on king-size mattresses for their bed that they would buy any day soon. Jon had played the doting, indulgent husband. _Well, he hadn’t had to play as much._ He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

Jon looked away in the present.

 

**_If I look at her for one more moment, tears are gonna fall that have been kept in check for the last couple of days, maybe for the last 5 years._ **

 

~~~

 

**_He can’t even look at me._ **

 

Sansa turned her head back to where her mother is spraying soil over her brother’s coffin, her father trying to hold his wife’s crying frame up. Sansa can’t even fathom her mother’s grief. Robb was her good son, her obedient child. He was the one she turned to when she couldn’t even count on her husband to back her up.

 

So of course it had been Robb who had found them on the IKEA parking lot 5 years ago. Robb who had knocked sense into them. Robb who had called on his lifelong friendship to Jon and beseeched him not to do this to the whole Stark family. Robb who had been the only person even Sansa’s mother had known would be able to persuade Sansa to give the relationship a little bit of time and come back to it later to evaluate what it all really meant.

 

Even then, just for a moment, before she had gotten into Robb’s car and Jon had gotten into his, Sansa had clung onto his jacket’s tail, looked him desperately in the eye and whispered in a broken sob, “I _know_ this will tear us apart, don’t listen to him! Take us both far away from here!”

 

But Robb had called for her and both of them had listened to him dutifully. Everyone listened to Robb. Sweet, gentle Robb.

 

**_God, I have to stop staring at him, but I can’t tear my eyes off of him._ **

 

~~~

 

**_God, she’s even more beautiful than I can remember._ **

Jon again thought back to that year in his life as they all walked back to the Stark’s sprawling mansion from the private cemetery in the extensive Winterfell compound. People rarely behaved in ways unexpected of them and that was what Catelyn Tully Stark had done. The moment Robb had brought Sansa back to her gilded cage, Catelyn had shipped her off to the Vale to her aunt. Ned Stark had called Jon to his study and as a repayment for Jon’s extremely irresponsible behavior in trying to elope with his minor daughter, he had gently but firmly bestowed upon Jon the responsibility of keeping any correspondence between Sansa and himself to zilch till they had both grown up and finished their studies and Sansa came back home.

 

Jon had changed his phone number, email address and he had never been on any social platforms to begin with. He had been so angry with Robb for several months after that. And that anger now pained him so much as the realization came that he had lost several months he could have had with his best friend because he was sulking at the loss of something that was never even _his_ to begin with.

 

But Robb had always been a good friend and brother. He had seen how Jon was struggling. He was always there for his best friend despite the fact that said friend had been involved in a torrid love-affair with his own teenage sister. And Jon knew he had Robb convinced of his undying love for Sansa after he lived like a Spartan monk for more than a few years after Sansa had been sent to the Vale.

 

But then Robb’s 20th Birthday party had happened. Ygritte had happened. A lot of vodka shots were involved. Even some hard drugs were being circulated around the snobbish politician kids in attendance. Jon had partaken because his life had become too sluggish by then. He was sick and tired of living like a dead man since Sansa had left. Jon hadn’t been with girls since Sansa and so he was flying without parachutes, but Ygritte swore she was on the pill. Yet, somehow, despite that being a one-night stand, Ygritte had a legit pregnancy scare a month later and she informed Jon. Then Jon had an STD scare and eventually he had to confide in his best friend about the whole shenanigan.

 

Robb wouldn’t be a good big brother if he hadn’t relegated it all to Sansa. That was when Jon had heard from Arya that Sansa had started dating guys, starting with her father’s best friend’s son. Jon still felt embarrassed at the way his 20 year old self had howled that night.

 

Did it really matter to anyone anymore that Jon hadn’t even looked at girls after that until only last year he started seeing Val sporadically? He looked up shaking his head at his younger self and looked into the ice-blue eyes of the girl he loved with all his heart… who was a woman now.

~~~

 

“Is that your girlfriend? She’s so pretty.” Good, she sounded only a little dead inside.

 

**_Are you happy, Jon? I hope you are._ **

 

“That’s Val. How are you doing?” Good, he sounded only mildly dejected.

****

**_I’d pick you over any girl, any person, anything in my life any day, Sansa._ **

 

From somewhere around the house, Robb’s name came floating in the air wrapped in her mother’s eerie howl. Jon saw something snap and break in Sansa before she felt it.

 

“I can’t be in here!” She sounded like she was choking.

 

In moments, his arms were holding her up against his body and then within minutes he was gently lowering her onto the passenger side of his car. Sansa vaguely thought they couldn’t just up and leave like this when he fastened the seatbelt around her. But she was finally breathing again as she was out of the house and she knew this was what she needed. She stayed quiet and looked over at where they had just buried Robb an hour ago as Jon sped through the estate.

 

Sansa didn’t want to think about the last time she had been on the passenger side of Jon Snow’s car.

 

**_He loves his new girlfriend, you idiot._ **

****

Jon threw a quick glance at her and looked back at the road.

 

**_I will always love you, sweet girl._ **

****

“Thank you for getting me out of there. I was feeling suffocated.”

 

**_A lovely friendly gesture._ **

****

“You looked like you needed the reprieve.”

 

**_Anything for you. And just to have you all to myself like this one last time…_ **

****

Suddenly Jon saw the big 6 story showroom looming before him and maybe it was the devil in him or the angel, but he just had to turn in the parking space and stop.

 

Sansa came out of her reverie only when the car stopped and when she saw where they were, she looked silently for a few seconds and then got off the car with a sad smile. “Seems this is as far as we are capable of going together.”

 

Inside the showroom, she started at the bathroom section. After several minutes, Sansa was inspecting a colorful shower curtain when Jon made a disgruntled growl at the busy hippy pattern of the curtain. Sansa burst out laughing at his disgusted expression and scrunched her nose at him, which in turn made Jon laugh at how adorable she looked. They were still laughing when a store clerk came and asked Jon if he could help Jon and his wife.

 

Jon looked quickly at Sansa, alarmed, and she looked at him similarly. But then a gleam entered her eyes as she tucked her hand into Jon’s elbow and told the clerk to show them beddings, just as she had 5 years ago.

 

Jon didn’t know how he felt about going through this torture, but look at the dull gleam in Sansa’s eyes as she looked at the back of the clerk’s head convinced him that having his heart shredded to pieces was worth it.

 

Before they could reach the bedding section though, Sansa gasped and stopped. Then she bent to coo at a very cute warm yellow baby-cot. The cot was really beautiful, even Jon had to admit. Walnut frame and yellow floral upholstery with a moon-and-stars musical mobile hanging overhead, it was beyond adorable.

 

Jon was so engrossed in watching Sansa that when the clerk smilingly asked if they had children, it was Jon who answered distractedly instead of Sansa, “Yes, three actually. A couple of girls and a boy.”

 

Sansa’s head whipped around at him sharply and Jon held a breath, but he was not afraid that she would chastise him. Not really. Because, as always, this little game of theirs was harmless.

 

And he was right. Sansa just stared at him with surprise at the surprisingly detailed bit of information he provided and then she threw the clerk a sideways smile but kept her eyes on Jon as she said voice suddenly shaky and eyes suddenly shiny, “My boy looks just like his papa. All black curls and serious gray eyes.”

 

The clerk all but jumped up in the air as he clapped with glee and asked excitedly if they needed the cot for the adorable-sounding boy. It was Jon who shook his head in negative. “No, that would be for our youngest. She has her mother’s eyes and her mother’s smile. I was in love from the moment she looked up at me.”

 

The tears in Sansa’s eyes did overflow at that and she bent her head to brush at the copious amounts of water when the clerk asked for their babies’ names.

 

“Lyanna!” Sansa was still wiping at her tears, but then she looked up with wet eyes itself and smiled at Jon. “Our youngest… named after his mom.”

 

Jon bit hard on the inside of his cheek and for the first time in 5 years, cupped Sansa’s cheek in his right hand. She pressed her cheek against his palm. “Melara… Our oldest. Named after the famous character in the Jonquil book series because-”

 

“Because that’s my favorite character and _I always wanted to be her!_ ” Sansa said in a broken sob and abruptly turned and clutched at the corner of the beautiful cot that started all this. “And my _beautiful_ baby boy… He is Robby… named after his uncle-”

 

Sansa broke off and immediately felt Jon press up against her back. His left arm encircled her neck in a noose as he drew her head to his mouth and pressed a hard kiss to her hair. Her wet scalp told her he was crying too. “Of course he is…” He kept mumbling against her hair.

 

The store clerk, sensing their need for privacy left them alone in their tight embrace.

 

~~~

 

They didn’t talk for the whole ride back except when Jon received a text and he informed Sansa his companion had just left the Stark residence after she couldn't find him. Sansa thought back to Harold at the house and they both let out huge sighs at the same time.

 

As soon as Sansa entered the house, she happened upon Harold.

 

“God! There you are! Your sister is driving me crazy! I can’t anymore! Gather your things!” And with that he stormed up the stairs towards Sansa’s childhood bedroom. Sansa was so dumbfounded that she just looked up at his retreating figure with her mouth hanging open until she heard the heavy front door being opened again.

 

Sansa slowly turned and saw Jon and his slouched shoulders and his car keys dangling from his hands and knew he was leaving for the day. She probably wouldn’t see him again for the duration of her visit. Sansa wanted to cry and scream and howl at the top of her voice.

 

“Jon!”

 

He slowly turned. He looked like he wanted to switch places with Robb.

 

“It was just a dream, wasn’t it?” She tried to smile nonchalantly, but her voice broke and her eyes watered.

 

It seemed like he wouldn’t answer, but then he pushed off the door and reached out to out to briefly hold her cheek in one warm hand. “Yes. But it is  _my_ dream.”

 

The heavy door closed softly behind him.

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> There would be no continuation. I don't know why I wrote even this one ok? Sorry :(


End file.
